Sweet Fire, Loving Fury
by kyasurinhiwatari
Summary: Sequel to Forbidden Passion, Untamed Desire! Sakura is taken from the hideout and tempted by another man's kisses, and although she was stolen from him, Itachi swore he'd find her, posess her, and savor her love again! Can he do it?
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings! I hope you all read Forbidden Passion, Untamed Desire, aka FP,UD! If not, this may not make a lot of sense, considering this is its sequel! I couldn't help but write this, I enjoyed writing FP,UD so much! This chapter is just the beginning, to explain things. It will get more interesting after this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I also got the idea for this story from Savage Winter by Constance O'Banyon. She is a great author! **

_A poem by Constance O'banyon (with a few adjustments to fit my story, lol)_

_When winter covers the land and the trees are stark and bare,_

_I cry out for my true love with the dark raven hair._

_I need to feel him touch me as the heart within me dies._

_O, cruel fate, you have deceived me as the winter snowflakes fly._

_When the seeds of doubt are planted, and they begin to grow,_

_Will he seek the truth form his need to know?_

_The dark web of silence widens to break love's tender embrace._

_The signs of love are hidden behind an expressionless face._

Sweet Fire, Loving Fury:

Sakura was sitting on a branch, gazing down at the lush green grass below. She watched the river as it would its way lazily over the hills and down through the valleys to be lost among the forest. Form her vantage point, the river appeared no more than a long, narrow ribbon dividing the canyons and mountains in half.

Her eyes moved to the northern bank of the river, where she could see the ruins that hid the Akatsuki hideout. It was at times like this, when she was alone, that Sakura questioned what she was doing living in that hideout. How far away her home in the Hidden Leaf village seemed to her now!

She hopped down and stood silently gazing toward the rising sun. Each time she looked at the beauty of this land, it was as if she was seeing it for the first time. It was amazing to think that the strong Akatsuki lived here.

Sakura plucked a leaf of sweet, green grass and chewed on the stem thoughtfully. She remembered how dramatically her life had changed within the past two years. Sakura ran her hand down the front of her soft black dressed, that was now adorned with red clouds. She remembered a time when she dressed in her soft pink dress and black shorts.

Sometimes, at night, Sakura still had nightmares about the raid on her camp when she had thought Naruto and Kakashi dead. Sakura had lain injured at the bottom of the gully until Itachi, the Uchiha murderer, had found her and nursed her back to health. Sakura had though Itachi was evil, and blamed him for Sasuke. Instead she learned the truth, and she still felt grateful for his recue of Neji and Tenten.

When Sakura had first seen Itachi, he had made her young heart yearn for something she hadn't understood at the time. Torn as she was between loving and hating him, it had taken a long time for the two of them to overcome the difficulties that kept them apart. But now Sakura was Itachi's wife, and she wanted nothing more than to stay with him forever.

Sakura knew the time would come when Neji would return to the village and confront his uncle and his clan. But that time was not now—Neji was still training. She knew, though, that the day would come, when he finished his training, Neji would be leaving them. She would miss him, but she knew deep in her heart that he had to go.

Looking upward, Sakura could feel the warm sun on her face. Her world was here beside the man she loved. She was content to bask in the love of her tall husband, Itachi Uchiha!

Seeing the morning was passing, Sakura hopped back into the trees and turning toward the village began to run.

16161616

Sakura looked about the room that had become her home. There was a soft queen sized bed topped with soft blankets. The room was large compared to most 'rooms'. There was a kitchen and other things built right into it. Itachi's weapons hung on the wall, and several scrolls were stacked on the desk.

Sakura hummed happily to herself as she checked the mead in the oven. Her mind turned backwards to the time when Itachi had first brought her to the Akatsuki hideout. At the time, she had believed herself to be his captive.

She remembered the struggle that had taken place within her because she had been attracted to the young murderer. Against her will, she had been drawn to him. Her attempts to draw away from him had become futile because she loved him so desperately. She remembered the time she had escaped from him, only to have him find her and bring her back. She smiled to herself, thinking that nothing could ever induce her to leave Itachi again. With him, she had found true happiness.

She realized that grown med often quaked with feat at the mere mention of Itachi's name, but she knew him to be a gentle man. He had a deep understanding of a woman's heart and was always loving and tender with her. She was constantly amazed by his patient and generous nature.

She picked up one of his shirts and held it to her cheek before folding it neatly and putting it in a drawer. Glancing about the room once more, she felt her heart swell. Like any wife who loved the man she was married to, Sakura felt pride in keeping his home clean. She felt such pleasure in doing the little things that made the room their home.

Realizing the hour was late, Sakura moved to the oven. Seeing that the meat was now done, she removed it from the oven and placed it on a platter. Soon Itachi would be home, and her young heart raced as she thought of her pale, handsome husband.

16161616

Sakura had taken a long run through the woods. She enjoyed the freedom of the wind. When she reached the bottom of a hill, she paused beside a bubbling pool that was fed by the river and gazed down into the crystal-clear depths. After taking a drink from the cool water, Sakura sat down on the bank and lost herself in thought.

Usually, spring came later to this part of the lands, but Sakura noticed that the wildflowers were in full bloom. She glanced down into the pool and saw the distant mountains reflected in the mirror bright depths. How beautiful it was here! She allowed her hand to trail in the water, and when the ripples cleared she saw her own reflection. Itachi always told her that she was beautiful, but Sakura couldn't judge her own looks. The face that stared back at her was pretty enough, she supposed, but she thought her green-colored eyes seemed to pop out of her head now that she had grown into her forehead. The features were delicate and soft, but her chin was to stubborn, she reasoned. She pink hair hung to her shoulders and was very plain.

Suddenly, another reflection appeared form behind Sakura. She had been so deep in thought that she hadn't heard anyone come up behind her. The man who towered above her smiled, and she could feel her heartbeat accelerate. Feeling the touch of his hand on her shoulder, she turned to smile up at him.

"Itachi, how did you find me?"

He held out his hand, and when Sakura placed her hand in his, he pulled her to her feet to stand beside him.

"I will always find you, Sakura," he said in a deep voice. He reached up his hands and cupped her beautiful face between them. At times, it was still hard for him to realize that the hauntingly beautiful girl belonged to him.

Sakura could feel his warm breath fan her cheek, and she felt a hunger deep inside. She could see the flames burning in the depths of his dark eyes. It was a bit frightening at times to love and be loved deeply. Itachi swept Sakura into his arm and carried her up the hill to a spot where they would not be seen by anyone who might come to the pool. He laid her down among the grass beneath a tall tree.

No words were spoken as he sat down beside her and moved his hand up her arm, allowing it to trail across her breasts. His dark eyes held an expression of love when he gazed into her green eyes. Sakura drew in her breath as his hands drifted to her hips and he began to push up her dress.

Itachi pulled her forward and smoothly removed her dark dress. Shortly after, her undergarments followed. His eyes moved over her naked body, and he drew in his breath at how perfect she was. Her legs were long and shapely—her hips were well-rounded, and her waist was tiny. Her breasts were firm, with tiny rose tips. His body trembled with anticipation as she raised her arms to him.

Itachi stripped off his clothed and pulled her tightly against him. Sakura shuddered in delight when his lips caressed her, as he breathed her name over and over. Her fingers laced in his ebony hair, them moved slowly down his shoulder to the corded muscles she felt across his back.

Itachi's hard flesh fused to Sakura's silken skin, and a sweet longing took over her reasoning. She was more than ready to receive the thrust of his manhood. And his body trembled with hunger as he felt the soft, silken sheath of Sakura's inner core.

As they made love beneath the pine, Sakura thought the birds had never sung so sweetly. No bed of satin could be as soft as the grass they were on. The kiss of the soft, gentle breeze cooled their overheated bodies. As Itachi whispered words of his love in Sakura's ear, she was carried away by his passion. Her desire was boundless as he drove his throbbing member into her body again and again.

Sakura's heart soared on wings of love as her husband reintroduced her to the world of beauty and love that the two of them always found in each others arms. She knew that their love was the deep and lasting kind.

Sakura closed her eyes, feeling so close to Itachi that it was almost as if she were an extension of his body. A sweetness burned deep inside her. It was like pain, and yet beyond pain… a raging, sensuous feeling that seemed to rob her of her reasoning. Itachi had the ability to make her whole body feel as though it was burning with slow, warm, lingering fire. She heard him murmuring her name softly, and her body answered his total satisfaction.

The smile he gave her melted her heart when she curled up in his arms. They both watched the branches of the tree overhead swaying gently with the breeze.

"I am so happy, Itachi," she said, moving her lips across his cheek. "If it was possible for someone to have total happiness, I have it."

Closing his eyes, he clasped her tightly against him. "If I have the power, I will see that you never know as unhappy day, Sakura." He picked up the three ringed necklace she always wore around her neck. He had given it to her the night he had made her his wife.

**I know it was short, but it was like a prologue thing. It will get interesting, just you wait! You'll never see some of the things I have planned coming! I hope you enjoyed it! R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi every1! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Hopefully it will pick up momentum in this chapter, lol. I would like to address that some of you say Sakura seems too weak… well I certainly don't intend her to be. She is still strong, she is just able to rely on Itachi to the point she doesn't need to use it. I may try to make her strength show more, but for her to fit with my story im going to keep her mostly the way she was in FP,UD. I hope you all don't mind. Thank you for the reviews and favorites!**

Chapter 2:

It was early August. There had been very little rain and the plant life was brown and crackling. The hot wind did nothing to cool the burning heat of sun that beat down on the Akatsuki members, who were moving toward the south.

The Akatsuki were moving to a new hideout, having received orders to get closer to a new batch of assignments. Konan had told Sakura that the Akatsuki did this often, for fear that the hideout would be found if they stayed in one place for too long. They had been moving for a week now, leaving behind the mountains and valley of their last hideout. Every once in a while Sakura's eyes would search the distant foothills, and she would wish they were traveling in those mountains so she could find some relief from the heat.

They had to walk on foot because of the intelligence and other weapons they had to transport in wagons. Sakura slowed her pace, and then gazed sideways at Konan. A smile curved Sakura's lips and was returned by the older woman.

"You seem to be happy today, Imouto."

Sakura didn't answer right away, but instead studied Konan's face. Her friend was a very attractive woman, with the paper flower in her hair. She was taller than Sakura, and she always carried herself straight and proud. The members of the Akatsuki admired and respected Konan.

"I am happy, Ane. My days are filled with love."

Konan nodded. "I would like to see the day when you are happy because you are carrying a child. You and Itachi have been together for several months now. I see no reason why you have not conceived."

Sakura looked into her dear friend's wise eyes. "What if I am barren and cannot have a child?" she asked, expressing her secret fears. It had been nagging at her that she had not yet conceived. Sakura knew Itachi wanted a child very badly, and she was troubled that she hadn't been able to give him a baby.

Konan laughed out loud at Sakura's remark. "Itachi is a very virile man—he keeps you on his bed most of the time. I don't think it will be long until I can hold the latest Uchiha in my arms."

Sakura blushed at Konan's remark and lowered her head, which only caused her friends laughter to deepen.

Sakura and Itachi had tried so hard to have a child. _What if I am barren? Will Itachi turn to another woman to give him the heir he wanted so mush? _She had heard that some of the Akatsuki kept several women with them. She knew she would never allow Itachi to have another woman in their home. _No, _she told her inner self, _Itachi had told her he would never have another woman, and I believe him!_

The dust from the wagons in front of her caused Sakura to cough, and her eyes stung from the particles of dust that sifted into them. As the morning progressed, the heat seemed to intensify. By noon it was almost unbearable.

Sakura was fully aware that Hakushi kept a watchful eye on her. She knew the old medic-nin was remembering the time Sakura had lost her sight form snow blindness. She could feel rivulets of sweat running down between her shoulder blades and knew she must look horrible, since her face was streaked with dust. She would be glad when they finally reached the new hideout.

Sakura's hair was blowing free, and it felt good when it lifted off her neck. She was glad she had exchanged her knee-high sandals for ankle-high ones and was wearing a sleeveless dress.

Sakura scanned the distant valley, looking for signs of the other Akatsuki ninjas that would be joining them in their new hideout. Sakura looked forward to reuniting with her friend Tenten, who had went on a mission with her husband, Deidara. Tenten was expecting a baby any day, and while she was happy for her, she was also a bit envious.

"How far is it until we camp for the night, Konan?" Sakura asked.

"I am told that we will reach the new hideout just before nightfall."

"I will be glad when we get there. It is hot, and I am tired of walking."

"We are about to have company," Konan said looking to south. Though Sakura was good at sensing chakra, she didn't think she would ever be as good as her friend. Sakura looked at her apprehensively and watched as Konan's worried frown relaxed into a smile. "There is no cause for alarm—it is Itachi and several of his ninja."

Sakura could now clearly see Itachi bearing down on them, and her heart lightened. She hadn't seen him in three days, and she was glad that he would be rejoining her.

When Itachi drew even with them, instead of coming straight to Sakura, he moved up to another of his ninja. Sakura watched as the two men talked for a moment before Itachi's gaze rested on her. His face was solemn as he moved to her side.

At first, he said nothing, only scanned her face. Her heart seemed to swell inside her when his dark eyes sent her a message of love. "I have missed you," she told him.

She noticed his eyes soften before he turned away to speak to Konan. Sakura couldn't hear what he said to her, but whatever it was, Konan nodded her head in agreement. Without a word to Sakura, Itachi reached out to her and lifted Sakura to his arms.

"What are you doing?" she asked, as Konan giggled at the display and walked away from them.

"I am taking you somewhere special so we can be alone," he whispered in her ear. It had been over two weeks since Itachi and Sakura had been alone together, and she could hear the impatience in his voice.

Sakura leaned her head back against Itachi's shoulder and closed her eyes. The powerful man raced away from the group, and soon they were far away, to be lost from sight. Sakura looked up into Itachi's face and saw he was watching her through veiled lashes. "Everyone will know what you have on your mind, Itachi. Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"That is a surprise," he murmured into her hair. His hand drifted down to rest against Sakura's thigh and she felt a deep longing to be with him. His head dipped down and tasted the sweetness of her lips, but Sakura turned her head away and laughed aloud, teasing him.

She smiled and threw her head back, causing her soft pink hair to fan out on his shoulder. Itachi caught his breath at the sparkle in her eyes. She reached up her hand and touched his cheek.

"I love you so much, Itachi. Sometimes I wish we could spend more time alone together."

Itachi came to a halt on the ground, but he kept Sakura in his arms. He pushed a lock of hair out of her face and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Why do you think I carried you away with me today? Did I not tell I was taking you somewhere special? There is something I want to show you."

"What?"

"You will have to wait and see," he said moving forward once again.

As they moved along, Sakura was lulled by a feeling of contentment. She wished that she and Itachi would be like this forever. Her head began to nod, and she felt herself getting drowsy. Leaning her head back against Itachi's shoulder, she fell into a contented sleep. It was late afternoon when Itachi shook Sakura awake. She opened her eyes, surprised to find that they were in the mountains.

"Are we there?" she asked, gazing around the dense forest. She couldn't see what was so special about this place. It was just like the woods beside the old hideout.

"It is very near," he replied, taking her arm and leading her forward. There was no path to guide them. They hadn't gone very far when Sakura heard a roaring sound in the distance. Looking up at Itachi inquiringly, she smiled brightly, knowing the sound she had heard could only have come from a waterfall. She hastened her footsteps, running in the direction of the rushing water. Darting through the trees, and bouncing off limbs, she felt her old ninja skills she hadn't used in a while coming forward. Itachi smiled to himself as he watched her face glow with power and happiness as she reached the waterfall.

Sakura stood for a long moment, silently allowing her eyes to take in the sight before her. Itachi chuckled when he saw her pump her fist in the air. She was standing on a cliff high above the pool at the bottom of the waterfall. Swiftly Sakura took her clothes off and dived from the high place. He watched as she swam with powerful strokes toward the falls and climbed onto a rock, allowing the water to wash over her.

The water was cool and invigorating, and Sakura laughed with delight as it seemed to wash away the weariness from her aching muscles. She sighed with pleasure when she felt Itachi beside her, then she melted against him when he pulled her into his arms. _I have it all,_ Inner Sakura murmured, as Itachi breathed words of love into her ear.

As there hungry lips met, their bodies fused together like two magnets. Sakura sighed as his magnificent hands moved over her hips, pressing her against him. Her eyes glazed with desire and anticipation when he pushed her backwards behind the cascading water, his hand cushioning her skin from the harsh cliff wall.

Sakura gasped as his throbbing member entered her body. Throwing her head back, she felt his lips caress her long slender neck. Her hands laced into his ebony hair as he filled her body.

Itachi groaned, thinking that each time he took Sakura was like the first time. She was his life as surely as the heart beating in his chest.

Delightful feelings ran like wildfire through Sakura's veins. She tossed her head from side to side as their passion reached its limit. Itachi lifted her up, and she locked her arms around his neck while her whole body trembled.

Sakura slid her arms down to his shoulders as he carried her out of the water and laid her on the sweet smelling grass. When he lay down beside her, he pulled her into his arms.

"When you are in my arms, Sakura, I know what it is to be happy," he said in a passionate voice. "I am a man who had sought and found his destiny."

Sakura closed her eyes, loving him with all her heart. No matter where the future led her, she knew she would always feel safe and secure as long as he stood beside her.

Gazing up into his handsome face, she gave him a bright smile. "Is there nothing more you want that you want that you do not have?"

His dark, velvet-soft eyes rested on her lips. "There is nothing I want that I do not have…except…perhaps, a child."

Sakura touched his face softly, and he turned his head to kiss her hand. "I want that, too, Itachi."

His hair was wet from the river, and Sakura laced her hands through it, thinking how she loved its dark-midnight color. He gave her a look that melted her heart as he laid his face against her smooth, flat stomach. Moments of silence passed as his hands caressed her body. At last, he raised his head and placed his cheek against hers.

"Soon, Sakura, we will have a child that will be born from out love—then you will never want to leave me."

Sakura closed her eyes. Why did he still have this fear that she would leave him? Hadn't she proven to him by now that she loved him?

"I do not need a child to bind me to you, my love. I think I knew when we first met that we had a destiny to fulfill together."

Joy lit his ebony eyes once more, and it seemed as if a flame burned inside them. "When we have a son, I will teach him all the jutsu of the Uchiha clan, and he will carry on my name."

"What if your son turns out to be your daughter?" Sakura asked, giving him a mischievous grin.

His eyes softened. "I would want her to have hair and eyes the color of yours. Then I would have two cherry blossoms in my life."

Soon they both lay in a soft embrace, while each of them thought of the future when a child would bless their life. Sakura hoped their first child would be a boy. She thought of how patient Itachi was. He would be a good father, teaching their child to face life as he did—with courage and hope for the future.

Sakura felt his hands slide lingeringly over her stomach. Closing her eyes, she said a silent prayer that she would soon bear him a child. Itachi made love to Sakura once more. This time she could feel the urgency in him. It was as if he was determined to impregnate her body with his child.

"Who knows, my love?" she whispered. "Perhaps, soon, I will give you the child you want so badly."

Sakura watched him as he lay back and closed his eyes. She noticed the tiredness etched on his face. He had so many responsibilities that he never seemed to be at peace. She pulled him forward and rested his dark head against her silken breasts.

"Sleep, my dearest one," she whispered.

**Well that's it for the second chapter. I hope you all enjoyed! R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Im so sorry for the wait. SCHOOL. Lol But I really hope you all enjoy this chapter, I know I had to really think on this one. Thank you for sticking with me, and I love every review so far. Thank you! ENJOY!!!**

Chapter 3:

Naruto Uzumaki stared disbelievingly at the young man who claimed to be Sakura's cousin. The man had white hair with purple eyes, and the sword made him uneasy. Naruto was having a hard time associating Suigetsu Hozuki with Sakura. It wasn't that the man didn't exert the same confidence, but he had an evil aura, and the tooth hanging from one side of his mouth didn't qualm Naruto's fear.

Naruto sat back in his chair and studied the man. "I'm afraid I can't do much to help you find your cousin, Hozuki-san. Sakura chose to go to Itachi of her own free will."

Suigetsu frowned at the Jinchuuriki's manner. "I think what you mean is that you _won't_ help me. Isn't that right?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I don't have as much power over Sakura as you seem to imagine—think whatever you want."

"But Sakura is alone and probably terrified. My um… my brother wishes to have her home so that he might marry her, in order to have purer blood… She doesn't know what she was doing and needs to come home to her family."

"Sakura never mentioned you or your brother, and her parents never seemed to have any family. As much as it pains me to say this, I think Sakura is better off where she is."

Suigetsu snorted. "My brother offered his hand long ago, and her parents were all for it. The young girl was just too headstrong to know it was for her best interest. That may be why she didn't tell you. Marriage for love is a benefit that can't be given when it comes to keeping a clan's blood clean. What sane woman would go off with a missing-nin?" Naruto's eyes narrowed to slits. "I will find her, and when I do… I will take her home, with or without your help, Uzumaki-san."

"I'm surprised you would take the trouble, Hozuki-san. Apparently Sakura didn't want to marry your brother in the first place, or she wouldn't have left with Itachi."

Suigetsu forced his face to redden dramatically with fake irritation, enjoying this game of lies. "Our mothers were sisters you see, and it was their hope that their first children that were of opposite sex to wed. It was my mother's dying wish. Kami rest her soul, she has been dead six months now. Besides, my brother put me in charge of retrieving her. If she had been left in your care, would you leave her?"

"No," Naruto agreed. "But you should know that she is Itachi Uchiha's wife. She will never agree to leave him."

Suigetsu turned slightly pale. Well, Karin had told them Sakura had run off with some missing-nin, but not _that_ one. Sasuke was not going to like hearing that Itachi had the woman he had been coveting. Apparently the girl had a way of getting into a man's blood and making him forget everything but possessing her.

That was why Suigetsu was sitting here spinning a convincing web of lies about a brother that never excised. When Sasuke had learned of Sakura's fate, he and the rest of the team had been forced to join Karin in the village she was stationed. Sasuke wanted Sakura back, for he had convinced himself she would still be there to bare his heirs after he returned from his revenge. Now that another man possessed her, he was determined to get her under his wing again. The little pink haired minx had become an obsession.

Suigetsu realized his mind had been drifting and that Naruto was staring at him. "Can you tell me how to get to the Akatsuki hideout?"

The jinchuuriki raised an eyebrow. "You are either very brave or a fool. If you think you can just walk right into an Akatsuki hideout, you're dead wrong, Hozuki-san. They will kill you first, ask questions later."

"I doubt I'll go myself," Suigetsu patted his money pouch. "I'm sure I can find some fool who's willing to risk is life for money. You can pass the word around, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto watched Suigetsu Hozuki for a moment. His dislike for the pompous, arrogant man grew. There wasn't anything in particular that Naruto could pin his dislike on, but Hozuki-san struck him as a fraud. He doubted the man would find anyone that would go up against Itachi to get his cousin back for him. Although Naruto had orders sent from Lady Tsunade to help Sakura's cousin, Suigetsu had gotten all of the information he was getting from him. There had to be a good reason Sakura had turned the proposal down. Naruto had no intention of helping Hozuki-san or his brother get to her.

Thinking he might throw Hozuki-san off the trail, he decided to give him what he considered a piece of useless information. In doing so, however, Naruto had no idea that he was unwittingly putting Sakura in danger.

"If you are determined to find you cousin, you might want to go to the Village of Goudou. According to Jiraiya, it's much closer to the last known hideout than the Village of Leaven."

Suigetsu's eyes gleamed with a secretive light as he faced the fox demon. _It's too bad I don't think Sasuke would forgive me if I killed _this_ one. _"You might want to reconsider going after her yourself, Uzumaki-san. I will be offering a… high reward for her return."

Naruto frowned. "I have no need for your money, Hozuki-san. But as a word of warning, Itachi will never let anyone close enough to Sakura to take her away."

"If you want to bet on it, I think that by the summers out, my brother shall have that little girl."

"You are a fool! Even if you do find some baka that is willing to do your dirty work for you, he won't live long in an Akatsuki hideout."

Suigetsu gazed out the door. "Sakura is out there somewhere, Uzumaki-san. I know about greed. I won't have much trouble finding a baka. Then I will have her for my brother."

"You shouldn't lie to yourself. You have no idea who you're dealing with."

Suigetsu shook his head. "If you will excuse me, I think I will find my brother and head out for that village you spoke of.

16161616

The Akatsuki had made their camp on the same river that ran into the old hideout. The summer breeze that blew down from the nearby mountains brought them a pleasant odor.

It was early evening as Sakura and Itachi walked beside the river. The night was dark, with no moon to lend its light to the deep shadows. Thousands of stars seemed to twinkle in the ebony skies.

Itachi took Sakura's hand and turned her to face him. "You are quiet tonight, Sakura," he said, drawing her into his arms.

She sighed contentedly, laying her head on his shoulder. "I was just thinking how peaceful it his here. I was thinking about how much I love most of the people in the Akatsuki I was raised to fear."

His chin rested on the top of her head and he smiled. "What about me? Do you love me too?"

She raised her head and touched her lips to his cheek. "You I love more than I can say."

He laughed deeply and hugged her to him. Her hand moved up to touch his dark hair. Sakura felt his hands span her waist and he lifted her above his head and slid her down the length of his body.

Sakura noticed that no other members were walking by the river and she moved away from Itachi and sat down on the grass. "How is Neji doing, Itachi? He seems happy…"

Itachi sat down beside her and took her hand in his. "He is doing very well, Sakura. He fits right in with the rest of the members. I don't think it will be ling before he can return to the village and take his revenge on his clan."

"I'm glad. Sometimes I worry about him. That he wants the revenge to much, and then I think about Hinata… but I guess as long as he's happy, right?"

"…Sakura, around four of my ninja are going to go on a… relatively dangerous mission. I have decided to send Neji as well. I think it will be a good part of his training to be put under this form of training."

Sakura was quiet for a moment. When she spoke, Itachi could hear the concern in her voice. "How long will it take?" she asked at last.

"He may be gone for several months."

"I see… well I suppose he has to go, doesn't he. His honor and pride are so important to him, and if this helps him to prepare…"

Itachi took her hand and placed it against his cheek. "I knew you would understand, Sakura." Itachi pulled her into his arms.

Sakura's head was resting against Itachi's chest, and she could hear the drumming of his heart. She thought about how he had touched her life, and now he was helping Neji for her. Sakura loved him with all her heart. She hoped she would always be worthy of him.

"Sakura, I must also be going away for awhile," he said softly.

"How long will you be gone?" she asked, feeling a deep sadness that he was leaving.

"I don't know how long I will be gone. This is a mission that calls for one of the main members."

Sakura shivered in spite of the hot night, feeling a deep foreboding in her heart. She wanted to beg him not to go, but she knew she could not hold him back.

"I'll miss you," she said, closing her eyes to keep the tears from seeping through.

"Come," Itachi said, standing up and pulling her to her feet. "I leave in the morning. I want to be with your before I go.

Sakura's heart was heavy as she realized that both Itachi and Neji would be going away. She managed to smile in spite of her grief as Itachi led her into their tent.

That night, as Itachi lay sleeping beside Sakura, troubled thoughts continued to plague her. She couldn't tell Itachi that she didn't want him to go away. He would only scoff at her fear. What did she sense? Was it only that she didn't want him to leave her… or was it a premonition of disaster… a warning of some kind?

Sakura curled up beside Itachi, and in his sleep he pulled her tightly against him. She tried to push her troubled thoughts aside, but she couldn't. Reaching for Itachi's hand, she clasped it tightly against her. How would she live if anything happened to him? She tried to tell herself she was just being a baka, but it didn't help.

The next morning when she saw Itachi off, she tried to smile, so he wouldn't suspect she was troubled. The horrible feeling only deepened when Neji left that afternoon. She sighed, feeling almost as though a woman's lot in life was to wait and worry over her man. Now, wouldn't Shikamaru be proud of that? The uneasy feeling stayed with Sakura for days, until she finally pushed it to the back of her mind.

16161616

Sakura went about her day with a heavy heart. She hadn't seen Itachi for over a month, and she missed him terribly. She missed Neji allot too. If it hadn't been for the fact that she had her friends to talk to, she would have been miserable.

It was apparent that Tenten was happy with Deidara, and it made Sakura happy to see her friend so content. She remembered all to well that Tenten had been captured, and had gone through hell, until Itachi had rescued her and Neji.

And she could share Tenten and Deidara's joy that they were expecting a baby, because Sakura now knew that she was going to have Itachi's child. She waited each day for him to come home so she could tell him the happy news. She hugged her precious secret to herself, telling no one, since she wanted Itachi to be the first to know. If her calculations were correct, and she knew they were, the child would be born in midwinter.

Sakura was distracted from her musings by a ninja coming into the village. She recognized Jiraiya, Naruto's pervy sensei who had become so close to her. She loved the old man, and she was glad that he had sworn to keep the hideout a secret, and that Itachi allowed him to stay as he pleased.

Jiraiya stood over Sakura and studied her closely, before he spoke. "I see you're taking it easy, Sakura," he said, sitting down beside her.

She smiled up at him. "I'm just resting a moment. Are you going to the Village of

Goudou today?" She asked, laying a hand on his arm.

He grinned a toothy grin. "Of course I am, I have to do my research somewhere don't I?"

"I was hoping you could bring me any news from the village you can get. How long will you be away?"

"If you don't keep me here gossiping, I might be back before to long."

"Come back soon, Jiraiya. I get lonely with Itachi and Neji gone."

The old sage looked at Sakura speculatively—he saw the dark circles under her eyes and knew she hadn't been sleeping."

"What are you so worried about, Sakura?"

"Nothing," she answered wistfully.

"I 'spect your nothing is something. Wanna talk about it?"

"There isn't much to say, Jiraiya. I guess I just miss Itachi."

"And?"

"I don't know… it's a feeling I have. You would probably say I'm being a woman, but I feel as if something bad is about to happen."

"You're just being a woman," he said, laughing aloud at what he thought was witticism on his part.

Sakura's eyes traveled the distant mountains and she felt a prickle of fear. "Perhaps, Jiraiya. I'm really praying that you're right!"

**16161616**

**The Akatsuki had made their camp on the same river that ran into the old hideout. The summer breeze that blew down from the nearby mountains brought them a pleasant odor.**

**I no, that was terribly short! Im so sorry about how badly written it was. I was having writers block, and then skul started on me!!! ugh. I had a time getting this going. I sort of put in some hints of what is to come, and YAY sakura is pregnant, finally!!! But now you no how I feel about clan marriage, and I put in a minor hint that I don't know if you caught about how I take the sequel… (ps. The sequel wont focus on Itachi and Sakura so much, just as a spoiler, lol) but that's going to b a whole nother story, lol. This one is going to b many chapters!**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this, R&R. thanks for the time!**


	4. Chapter 4

** H-hi you g-guys. *Peeks out from behind couch* don't shoot me just yet please. I know I made you wait FOREVER for this. U just don't understand how much I have to do between sports, showin, school, etc. it gets to a girls writing.**

**It's been so long since I wrote this story I may make some mistakes I fear. If you find any, please let me know so I can fix them right away! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!**

Chapter 4:

Karin stared into her compact mirror, trying to see her reflection. She was aware that she was pretty, and she was proud of her bright red hair. Lately she had been unable to use her looks to their best advantages. There just weren't any men in this village she was interested in playing with. She thought of Sasuke. Maybe now was a good time to go see him.

16161616

Sasuke Uchiha crossed the room to answer the knock at the door. He wasn't surprised to see Karin standing in front of him. He wouldn't have made it this far as a missing nin if he couldn't read chakra signatures.

"May I come in?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice.

He looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was close by. Her cover would be blown if someone had followed her here and saw them talking. The foolish girl probably wasn't smart enough to check. Seeing no one, he moved aside, allowing her to enter.

Karin gave Sasuke her most precious smile as she walked by him. She knew that she was going to have to hide the fact that she detested Sakura more than anyone else if she was ever going to claim Sasuke as her own.

"You had better have a good reason for leaving your post, Karin."

"Oh, I have a very good reason for being here, Sasuke-kun!" Karin said brightly. "I think I may know of a way to have Sakura returned to you. I thought it over for a while and I think I know the perfect plan."

"Oh, really? And tell me, just what is this master plan?" he said sarcastically, thinking she was just wasting his time.

"Well, first we need some paper and ink…"

16161616

The days seemed to pass slowly as Sakura waited restlessly for Itachi to return. She missed him, badly. Time lay heavily on her hands and she was getting unhappy, wishing she could tell Itachi about the child she was carrying. She knew without a doubt that he would be overjoyed.

_Why doesn't he come back?_ Several of the ninja that had accompanied him had returned to restock on weapons. She tried not to feel hurt by Itachi's neglect, but she couldn't help feeling sorry for herself.

Sometimes, late at night when Sakura was alone in their home and everything was quiet, a strange premonition would come on her, and she would try to push it from her mind. She was waiting for something to happed, and she didn't know what it was. Only time would prove if she was worrying for nothing.

16161616

Itachi came into the allied village with six of his ninja. The leader, Koushoku, had sent a message to him that stated he wished to discuss another of their alliances with him. He was greeted by some of the villagers, and taken into the office of the leader.

Inside, Itachi and Koushoku sat down and were brought food. After they had eaten, Itachi felt that it was important to handle their business so he could leave. "You said that you are having some difficulties with some of our alliances from the Sand."

"That's right. I sent two of my ninja's to gather information in the Sand village, and a group of our so called alliances attached and killed them. You were the closest of the Akatsuki I could report this to."

"They were cocky to do that, thinking you would not turn them in. Are you sure they knew you were allies?" Itachi asked, watching as one of the ninja that had escorted him in sat down in front of him and stared boldly into his eyes.

"This is my daughter, Nitori," Koushoku explained. He looked confused, as though he was wondering at his daughter's actions concerning their ally as well.

Itachi nodded at the woman from forced politeness, and then dismissed her from his mind. He turned back to Koushoku and the problem of the Sand ninja. "So far, they have done nothing to any of my ninja that have entered that village. I will report this to Sasori and keep my own ninja from going there. You should as well. The Akatsuki may have traitors in our ranks. They will be dealt with swiftly.

He could feel Nitori staring at him, and he turned once more to look at her. She gave him a smile and then looked at her father with a pleased expression on her face. Itachi had to push down his irritation that a lower ranking ninja was present while he was discussing official business. His own ninja would never dare to enter into any conversation he had, important or not.

"Yes, I sent for you to report them, as well as worn you to be careful."

Itachi stood. "This information will be noted. I will be going now. It is a long distance back to my hideout."

"Do not go until morning, Itachi. I would be honored if you would stay the night here," Koushoku offered.

"It is dark already; I suppose it would be smart to stay the night and leave in the morning," Itachi said, regretting the decision even as he walked out of the door.

16161616

Sakura awake from a deep sleep and sat up. She saw the light beneath the front door flicker, caused by ninjas walking down the halls, and shivered. It was as if a cold hand had just closed over her heart. Lying on her back, she tried to clear her mind so she could go back to sleep, but she found that she was unable to get rid of the uneasy feeling. She closed her eyes and wished that Itachi would come home soon.

16161616

Itachi was only half asleep when he felt something soft brush against his body. For a moment, in his sleep-drugged state, he thought it was Sakura, and he reached out and pulled her to him. He clasped his hand around her waist, then slid it down to her stomach. Suddenly, he became fully awake. It was a woman alright, but it wasn't Sakura. Sakura's waist was tiny, and her stomach was smooth and flat. This woman was much larger.

"Itachi," Nitori whispered in his ear. "I have wanted to feel you touch my body this way for a long time."

Itachi tried to push her away, but she laughed and bent her head to find his lips. He stiffened as her mouth covered his…

TBC

**I no that was the shortest one. I'm having so much trouble. I just wanted you to know that im still alive and thinking of all of you. I'm working on the next chapter right now!**

**R&R!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I felt so bad I rushed to write this! If you find any mistakes, let me know!**

Chapter 5:

The unbearable summer heat continued to come down. Rivers that were normally full were now nearly dried. Even the grasses were looking bad. The Akatsuki continued to move to camouflage their location.

Itachi had been away from the hideout for almost two months. Sakura continued to feel restless and irritated that he didn't come home. She had thought that by now he would have, at least, come home for a visit, but that hadn't happened. The other ninja from his mission had come back, and were now elsewhere.

At one point, Itachi had sent word to Sakura that there had been other business he had to attend to. That was over three weeks ago. Since then, she had heard nothing from him.

At first she had felt extremely lonely without Itachi. That loneliness had now turned to anger. If other ninja's could come back between missions, why couldn't he? She wanted to tell him about the child she was carrying, but that wasn't the kind of news a woman sent to her husband in a message.

16161616

It was a scorching hot day as Sakura and Konan walked toward her room. Sakura had been having morning sickness and was trying to cover it up, not wanting anyone to know about the baby until she could tell Itachi.

Konan watched Sakura out of the corner of her eyes. She could tell Sakura was upset by the way she bit her lip, and she wanted to comfort her.

'I am very angry at Itachi, Konan! Am I just a convenience that her notices as he pleases?"

"You are upset because there was no word from Itachi when the other ninja's returned." It was a statement, not a question.

Sakura neared her room, and threw the door open, then went inside and sat down on the bed before she answered. "No, I am angry because the other ninja's can return and Itachi stays away. He's treating me as if I don't exist!"

"Sakura, Itachi is one of the Akatsuki leaders. He has more duties than those mere subordinates. I believe he would much rather be here with you," Konan defended Itachi softly.

Sakura faced her angrily. "I doubt the Akatsuki organization would fall to pieces if Itachi were to come home and see his wife. It would serve him right if I was not here when he did finally return!"

Konan sat down and took Sakura's hand. "I know why you are upset. You heard about Koushoku giving Itachi his daughter, rather forcefully, and that she was brought to the hideout. I do not think you should worry about this. Itachi loves you."

Sakura felt her heart contract. "What are you saying? I never heard anything about Itachi and another woman!" Sakura could hear her own voice rising hysterically.

"Where you not informed of this?" Konan asked, for once shocked to see that she may have spoken without thinking.

Sakura stood up on shaky legs. "Is this woman going to be his concubine? His mistress? His slut?!"

"I do not think Itachi will take Nitori as anything, but he could not insult Koushoku and ruin the alliance. Leader would not have been pleased."

"I am beginning to see things much more clearly now!" Sakura cried, feeling as though she had been betrayed. "Itachi could find no time to be with me, but he could be with this other woman?" Sakura fought against the angry tears that came to her eyes. She looked upward and they rolled from her eyes down her cheeks.

Konan stood up and tried to take Sakura's hand, but Sakura turned away from her. "Imouto, do not be hurt. I am sure Itachi will explain everything to you when he comes home. Have faith in him. He would never turn away from you for this other woman."

"I want to see her," Sakura said through clenched teeth. Her eyes were blazing, and her anger had almost reached its climax. "Bring her to me now!"

Konan had never seen Sakura so angry. She turned and walked to the door, doing as she had been asked. Konan thought this was a bad idea, but felt it would be better to do it that not. She knew that Itachi loved Sakura. Whatever his plans were, he would never hurt her this way.

Sakura gripped the bedpost so tightly her knuckles turned white. Now she knew why Itachi hadn't come to her. He was waiting for her to become accustomed to him having a mistress. She looked around the room. She had been so happy being his wife. She knew she would never be able to share her husband with another wife. Even it all the other Akatsuki members did as him. Even if they had several whores, and married none of them, and all of the sluts were happy. She could never handle it.

She covered her face with her hands. She had believed Itachi when he had told her she was enough for him. Had he meant it at the time? Was he tired of her already? She thought how foolish and naive she had been, believing that happiness could last forever.

Sakura heard movement outside her door and dried her eyes, then straightened her shoulders. She would meet this woman that Itachi had betrayed her with. Konan entered, with Nitori close behind her. She looked at Sakura apprehensively. "Sakura, this is Nitori."

Sakura assessed the woman carefully. She appeared to be a few years older that herself—small in stature, but large-boned. Her long, dark hair was braided down her back. Sakura could see why Itachi would want this woman, for she was very lovely.

While Sakura was looking the Akatsuki ninja over, she was aware that Nitori was also assessing her. Sakura read something akin to hatred in the woman's brown eyes and realized, at that moment, that they would be bitter enemies.

"I have heard a lot about the little pink haired Leaf Ninja. Itachi has said you were one of the greater enemies of the Akatsuki," Nitori spat out, giving Sakura a disapproving glare.

"I have heard nothing about you," Sakura said. "I heard Itachi asked you to come here. Is it true?"

The woman smiled. "I have come to await Itachi's return. When he comes, I will be his mistress."

Sakura looked at Konan and notices she was frowning at Nitori. Could she also sense the animosity the woman directed at her?  
"I heard he made you his wife. I am a true Akatsuki. My loyalty shall never have to be questioned. I think when Itachi realizes this, he will tire of you. Then, he will divorce you and marry me. I would be a much better candidate to restore his clan with."

Sakura's temper flared at the woman's forwardness. How dare she make such outrageous statements? "You will never see the day that Itachi makes you his mistress, let alone his wife." Sakura's voice sounded calm, but she was anything but calm inside.

She felt as if she had just been delivered a mortal blow. Itachi had betrayed their love, and in doing so had casted Sakura aside. She would take nothing from this woman. She was not Itachi's wife yet.

Nitori smiled. "You are a fool if you believe that. I have already made love to Itachi."

Sakura bit her lip to keep back her angry retort. She could barely stand the thought of Itachi making love to this woman. If Nitori was telling the truth, and Sakura saw no reason for her to lie, she would never allow Itachi to touch her again.

Konan could see the heartbreak on Sakura's face, and she felt pain herself. She didn't like the woman trying to come between Sakura and Itachi. She thought it was time to take Nitori out of Sakura's sight.

"Come, I will take you back to your room," she told Nitori, wanting to get her away from Sakura before she made any more damaging statements.

"I would prefer to stay here. This is where I will wait for Itachi's return," came the bold reply.

Sakura raised her head and leveled a heated gaze at Nitori. "This is not your home yet. Get out of my sight!"

Nitori merely smile and shrugged her shoulders—she walked from the room without a backward glance.

Konan came up to Sakura, wanting to comfort her, but Sakura backed away from her. "I want to be alone," she whispered. "Please go."

When Konan sadly departed, Sakura lay down on the bed and buried her face in its softness. Hot tears scalded her eyes, and she began to sob uncontrollably. Her worst fears had been realized. Itachi was tired of her and had cast her aside. This was why he hadn't come to her. While she had been suffering his absence, he had been with another woman! She couldn't bear to think that the hands that had caressed her body had also touched Nitori's.

_Dear Kami, what do I do?_ She was carrying Itachi's baby! Could she just walk away from him? Would she be able to stay and watch Itachi fall in love with another? No! Never!

Sitting up, she dried her eyes. Sakura wasn't one to sit around and feel sorry for herself. Itachi had betrayed her while he told her he loved her. Even though she was carrying his child, it wouldn't stop her from leaving him. If he was hesitant to face her now, she just wouldn't be here when he did return.

Sakura swallowed a sob. The tears on Sakura's face had dried and the anger in her heart took control. The least Itachi could have done was tell her about Nitori himself so she would have been prepared. He was cruel to let her hear about the woman from Konan. What would she do? She could never leave without saying goodbye to Neji, and he was away.

"I hate you, Itachi!" she cried, ripping the necklace from her neck and throwing it across the room. "I will hate you until I die!" she sobbed, sinking down on the bed once more, to cry out her misery.

It was several hours later when Sakura heard a familiar voice call to her from outside the room.

"Sakura, there is a letter for you."

That was one of the ninja's Konan commanded. She stood up and walked over to the door, hoping she had composed herself so he wouldn't notice anything wrong. She opened the door and handed her a letter with familiar writing, though she couldn't place it right away. He claimed that Jiraiya had given it to him on his way back, saying it had been left at one of the villages for her.

When he was gone she broke the seal and began reading to herself.

_Sakura,_

_It's important that I see you. I need your help. I will wait for you every night the week of the fifteenth across the river, just inside the woods. Please come and see me as soon as you can and bring Neji with you. Tell no one about this, since it's a life and death situation for me._

_Naruto_

Sakura read and reread the letter several times before she folded it and stuck it in her pocket. Last time she checked, today was the sixteenth. Sakura frowned, wondering what kind of trouble her former teammate and friend was in. There was no question in her mind that she would meet him tonight. Of course, she couldn't bring Neji because he was away.

She dared not tell anyone who the letter was from, since Naruto had specifically asked her not to. Knowing how jealous Itachi was of Naruto, she knew he would be angry when he found out she had met with him secretly. _What does it matter?_ she wondered bitterly. Itachi had kept his little secret about Nitori… what right did he have to object to her seeing an old friend.

16161616

Karin smiled smugly up at Sasuke, confident in her plan. Sasuke was so skilled; he was able to forge Naruto's handwriting perfectly. Sakura was such a goody-goody. If she thinks her friend is in trouble, she is sure to go rushing to his side.

TBC

**Well, how did you like it? Again, this was a rush job, I felt so bad about not getting one up. I just hope with Christmas break I can get some more up. Anyway, R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I can imagine that all of you hate me… It's ok, I hate myself. I am so sorry I neglected you all and this story. I know that this wasn't worth the wait, but it's something right? At least it proves I still think of you all often, and I am trying to finish!**

Chapter 6:

There was no moon to light Sakura's way as she made her way away from the hideout. She decided to cross the river downstream so no one would see her. Still puzzling over Naruto's strange request, Sakura stopped just before she reached the river. What kind of trouble could Naruto be in that he would need to meet her in Akatsuki territory?

Her anger at Itachi was still simmering just beneath the surface. Sakura was now more impatient than ever for his return. She couldn't wait to confront him about Nitori. She gripped her fist together, wanting strongly to destroy the nearest bolder, only that would alert others. _First things first, _she told herself. She would see what was wrong with Naruto—later on there would be time to let Inner Sakura out.

Urging chakra into her feet, she stepped onto the river. With her amazing chakra control allowed to move easily across the water and up the bank. It was so dark she could barely make out the dense tree line in the distance. She felt a prickle of uneasiness and wondered if she had been foolish not to tell anyone where she was going. Wishing now that she had asked Konan to accompany her, she moved forward to the woods where Naruto had asked her to meet him.

16161616

Two members of Sasuke's team, Suigetsu and Jugo had been waiting impatiently two days and two nights for the two ninja to show up. Suigetsu, the more impatient of the two, was beginning to wonder if they had been sent on a pointless mission. It was dangerous having to camp in the forest and hide their chakra so that they wouldn't be discovered by any Akatsuki. He hadn't been to fond of the notion of coming so close to the hideout in the first place.

"Let's say they don't come, Jugo. It's damn crazy to be hanging around this close to the Akatsuki. If they find us, we might not make it out. There's more of them than us!"

Jugo sat with his back against a tree and his eyes glued to the river that the woman and man would cross if they were coming. He felt something biting his leg, and, shifting his weight, found that he had been sitting on a pine comb. They had been sitting for several hours, and he was beginning to think the two either hadn't gotten the message, or weren't coming at all.

"Quit you complaining, Suigetsu. If we show up without those two, Sasuke will have our heads."

Suigetsu moved to bend beside Jugo. "I'm beginning to wonder what the worse way to die is. Sasuke cutting our heads off, or facing the wrath of all the Akatsuki stationed in that hideout."

"We aren't in any danger as long as we keep quiet and inconspicuous. They might never know we were here. With Sasuke, we're certain to die."

"Yeah, well, I hear Itachi is even worse than Sasuke."

Suddenly the members of Taka heard the quiet sound of footsteps on the river. They both tensed, straining their eyes to see in the darkness.

16161616

Sakura reached the other side of the river and stared at the tree line where the dense forest started. It looked dark and foreboding and she couldn't shake her feeling of unease. _There is nothing to be frightened of,_ Inner Sakura whispered inside her mind. Naruto would be somewhere nearby. More than likely, he was watching her from the forest at this moment.

She gathered up her courage and began to make her way slowly toward the forest. Her nerves were on edge, and she felt the tension building. Her hand went to one of her kunai in her supply belt. Sakura's footsteps were soundless as she approached the forest.

"Naruto, are you here?" she called out softly, pulling the kunai out.

Tense moments passed, and all she could hear was the chirping of cricket and the occasional call of some night bird. Her thoughts trailed to Itachi. Sakura was no coward, but at that moment, she had never felt so totally alone. Squaring her shoulders, she entered the forest. The hair on the back of her neck seemed to stand on end, and she had the eerie feeling that she was being watched.

Sakura had to force herself to keep inching on. She has almost decided to turn around and return to the hideout, when she heard a footstep. Breathing a sigh of relief, she waited for Naruto to appear. Hearing a rustling in the tree above her, she turned to face that direction.

"Naruto?"

"Yes," came the muffled reply.

"Thank goodness," she said, placing her hand on her heart.

Sakura saw him move onto a branch, and she strained her eyes to make out his features, but he was no more than a dark, shadowy outline.

"Neji couldn't come with me; he is away from the hideout right now. Has something happened at the village? Is that why you sent for me?"

All at once, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck. Suddenly her body felt very heavy. A frown pulled at her lips. "What the…" She slowly and painfully raised her hand to the back of her neck, and grasped at the metal needle stuck there. She pulled it around to her face and realized that it was a senbon needle; from the smell of it coated with an unknown poison. The feeling in her limbs began to fade.

"You walked right into this one, Pinky," an unknown voice said against her ear.

She tried to struggle, and even managed to bring her foot squarely into the groin of the man behind her. She had the satisfaction of feeling him double over in pain behind her. Realizing she still had her kunai in her hand, she forced herself to slash out at the man that was trying to recapture her. He howled in pain, long enough for her to get away

Sakura tried to run, but she felt her legs slowly begin to give out. Strong hands wrapped around her waist, and she gasped out in pain when the man through her to the ground. A thousand lights seemed to explode in Sakura's head when the man doubled up his fist and struck her a stunning blow that rendered her unconscious.

Suigetsu stood over Sakura's body, breathing hard. "We were told to bring both of them, but we really can't wait around for the other to return. He won't even know where she is, if she didn't leave the letter. Besides, if the Akatsuki notice she's missing, their sure to come after her. We need to get out of here before that happens. Damn, that bitch had some kick to her, even with the immobilizing poison Karin gave us."

He winced and reached down to slowly grasp at his groin as Jugo grabbed the girl and threw her over his shoulder. They began to move swiftly through the trees, hoping Sasuke wouldn't be too cross that they had only gotten one.

16161616

Back at the Akatsuki hideout, the members slept peacefully, not knowing that Sakura was in trouble.

Hakushi tossed in her sleep. She was dreaming that Sakura had been taken away by two men. The dream was so real that it awakened her, and she sat up, looking about in her darkened room. She had the urge to go to Itachi's room to make certain that Sakura was alright. Hakushi shook her head. It was just a dream… Sakura would be asleep now. The old woman laid back down and closed her eyes. She was getting old and having foolish dreams. But still, the uneasy feeling wouldn't go away. She told herself that she would go to Itachi's room first thing in the morning. That way, she could satisfy herself that Sakura was safe.

16161616

Karin moved in Sasuke's room. He was sleeping soundly, and she had a mind to make him hers, tonight. She was trying to debate getting into the bed. What would he do to her when he woke up? Suddenly his eyes opened, and he looked at her angrily.

"You think you would sneak up on me as I was sleeping, huh?" he said, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her toward to bed. She felt a well of triumph as he threw her onto the bed.

"I might as well enjoy you, since I have no one else at the moment, and I've been so long without a woman," he said through heated eyes.

Karin cried out in pleasure as he began kneading her breasts. When he lowered his body down on top of hers, she couldn't stop the flow of happiness going through her. She wound her arms around his neck as his lips traveled down hers. She smiled, thinking that she had finally won.

Seeing the gleam in her eyes, Sasuke laughed. "You aren't Sakura… her memory has tormented me day and night for years. I can't wait for the day I make her mine."

"What are you saying?" Karin cried feeling all consuming jealousy and hatred as Sasuke taunted her with Sakura. Was Sakura's ghost going to haunt her, even as she ravished Sasuke? She couldn't bear to be compared to Sakura again and come up the loser. She was determined to wipe Sakura from his mind once and for all. Rubbing her body against his, she pulled his head down and kissed him hungrily.

"You aren't her, but you'll do for now," Sasuke whispered hotly into her ear.

16161616

The morning sun found Sasuke's two men still running swiftly. Sakura hadn't awakened yet, and Jugo was beginning to worry that Suigetsu had hit her too hard. Though, even if she did wake up, she wouldn't be able to move. The special poison would see to that.

"Hold up, Suigetsu, we need to stop and make sure the girl isn't dying."

He hopped down by the river and laid Sakura on the ground. Both men stared at the beautiful, pink haired Sakura. Her soft features were enhanced by her creamy white skin. The black gown did nothing to hide the lovely curves of her body. Her face was unbelievably lovely, except for the bruise on her head where Suigetsu had hit her.

Jugo reach down and cupped water in his hand from the river then trickled it over her face. Sakura moaned and slowly opened her eyes. At first she was confused and disoriented, not knowing why she was lying on the ground. Her eyes widened when she saw the two strange men bending over her. She tried to move, but found that she could not feel her limbs.

Jugo grabbed her and propped her up on the trunk of a tree. "How are you feeling girl?"

Sakura blinked her eyes rapidly, still in a state of confusion. She didn't understand why she couldn't move. She noticed that the two men were nothing alike. One was larger with orange hair, and the other was thin with hair that was almost white. However, both men had the muscle stylings of ninja. "Who are you? Why have you done this to me?" she managed to croak out. So, she could still speak.

The smaller man answered first. "I'm Suigetsu, and this is, err… my partner, Jugo."

"What do you want with me?" Sakura asked, eyeing both men.

"We're under orders to bring you to our… boss. We can't say anything more than that, sorry." The smirk on his face implied that he wasn't sorry at all. Sakura shuddered at the sharp tooth that poked out from under his lip. "Oh, and you won't be moving for awhile. The poison we gave you is pretty potent."

16161616

Hakushi had been unable to sleep the night before for worrying about Sakura. She knocked on the door to Itachi's room, and after no answer, entered. Sakura was not there. She told herself that even though it was early, Sakura might have gone outside. But even though it was cold, the heater was not on, and why did the bed look as if it hadn't been slept in?

She left the room, walking swiftly to the door that led outside. Her fears from last night were becoming a reality, for when she got outside, she saw no sign of Sakura. Hakushi questioned the Akatsuki members she ran into, but none of them had seen Sakura either.

By now, Konan was searching for Sakura as well. She was going from room to room asking of her. By midmorning, the entire hideout had been alerted, and everyone was frantically searching for Itachi's missing wife.

Nitori entered Itachi's room. Seeing the discarded necklace, she remembered Sakura wearing it the day before. She smiled to herself as she slipped it around her neck. She had the necklace… soon she would have Itachi!

TBC

**Thank you, all of you that bothered to read this after all I've put you through! I know it's a lot to ask, but R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Haha, see, I told you guys I'd be back soon! Just to clear up some possible confusion, Itachi did NOT sleep with Nitori. I would never do that to him, I made her up and I hate her! I hope the last chapter satisfied you, and yet left you guessing as to what is going to happen next… let's find out! **

Chapter 7:

An uneasy feeling spread over the Akatsuki hideout. It was nightfall, and still no one had seen Sakura.

Konan sent word for Itachi to return at once. Other members continued to search high and low for the sweet girl. Sakura was well loved among the Akatsuki, and everyone was worried about her disappearance… all but one. Nitori felt her heart leap with joy. The pink haired one was missing, and she hoped she would never return.

Konan was frantic. She remembered how upset Sakura had been the day before when she had learned about Nitori. She wondered if Sakura had left because of the woman. Konan felt that it was her fault, as she had informed Sakura about Koushoku's daughter.

She felt a familiar presence and turned to face Hakushi. The two women looked into each other's eyes. They both loved Sakura, and both knew deep down that Sakura would not have left without coming to them. There was no answer to the puzzle of Sakura's disappearance. It was as if she had vanished without a trace.

16161616

Sakura tried to glance out of the corner of her eyes. She couldn't believe that no one had come to rescue her. Surely by now someone had discovered she was missing. The Akatsuki could find her. They were good trackers, and even if her two captors were taking every precaution to cover their tracks, she was sure the Akatsuki wouldn't be easily fooled. She wasn't frightened as much as she was angry. So far, the two men had not mistreated her. In fact, the larger seemed very concerned about her comfort, and would often stop to offer her a sip of water, which her would hold to her mouth, as she still couldn't move her appendages. The thinner one kept injecting more of the poison into her.

Yes, Sakura's strongest emotion was anger. How dare Naruto hire these two to retrieve her in such a manner! Did he honestly think she would be so adamant about not leaving the hideout? She knew Naruto was prone to over do things, but this… Why hadn't he come himself, as he said he would in his letter? She knew if a chance presented itself, she would escape her captors, and make her way back to the hideout.

Glancing her eyes to the east, Sakura saw dark clouds gathering on the horizon. She could see the lightening flashing across the sky, and a loud clap of thunder rolled. Deep down, she knew the rain would work against her, making it even harder for her to be found.

That night the men rolled Sakura into a blanket, while they both kept a wary eye on her. Apparently, they were well informed of her abilities. She noticed they hadn't made a fire yet, and realized that they were still concerned that they might be caught by the Akatsuki.

Sakura was so tired, and emotionally drained that she decided to rest for just a moment. Soon, however, her eyes drifted shut, and she fell into a deep sleep.

16161616

One of Konan's underlings hurried into the temporary Akatsuki hideout. He came bearing grave news, and shuddered at the thought of breaking it to the dangerous Uchiha. However, he had it to do. Itachi was sharpening a kunai when the man found him, and he looked up with a frown.

"You aren't one of the ninja stationed here. Aren't you one of Konan's men?"

"Yes, Sir, I am. Unfortunately, she sent me with an unsettling message for you," he explained nervously. "Sakura is missing."

Itachi stood up slowly, feeling himself die a little inside. "You had better tell me what you mean," he said in a quiet voice that didn't reveal his distress. Only his dark eyes gave him away. They were narrowed, pain-filled and disbelieving.

"It's been nearly five days since we discovered that she was no longed in the hideout, sir," the man said hurriedly. "Many of our men searched for her, but it was to no avail. It appeared as though she had simply vanished. On top of that, it has rained."

Without a word, Itachi ran from the hastily made hideout. He leapt into the trees, and moved swiftly in the direction of the hideout that Sakura should have been at.

Itachi felt unbridled fear. _What could have happened to Sakura?_ he wondered in a frenzy. He thought of the time she had left him before, but no, she wouldn't leave him now. She loved him! Weren't they happy together? No, she hadn't run away, but what had happened to her?

16161616

After three days of traveling nearly nonstop, Itachi was in sight of the hideout. The most difficult thing he had to bear was not knowing if Sakura had been found yet. Itachi stepped on the river with urgency, noticing the large group of people waiting for him on the other side. He forced himself to slow, and stilled his face to a solemn expression.

Konan watched her friend approach, thinking how tired and haggard he looked. His eyes asked her the question he couldn't bring himself to voice.

"We haven't found Sakura yet, Itachi. It's as if she disappeared with the morning mist."

"What could have happened to her?" he asked apprehensively.

"We don't know… there is no sign of her anywhere," she told him, shaking her head sadly.

Itachi stared at her for a moment. "I want to see everyone who talked to Sakura the day before she disappeared. Have the come to my room at once. I will be packing my gear. I want to leave as soon as I have questioned everyone."

"I'll be accompanying you," responded a voice from the back. Jiraiya stepped forward, having come to the hideout shortly after Sakura's disappearance.

Itachi was tired, and his temper was on edge. "I was not aware that you were part of this organization, old man, and could make decisions."

Jiraiya did not lower his eyes, but stared straight at Itachi. "Be that as it may," he replied simply, "Sakura is very dear to me, and I intend to find her unharmed."

Itachi knew that the old man wouldn't budge. Not bothering to answer, he simply nodded his head, and began waling in the direction of his quarters.

Konan put her hand on Jiraiya's shoulder. "Itachi isn't angry with you, Jiraiya. He is worried about Sakura, and he tries to hide his fear under a gruff voice."

Jiraiya watched as the young Akatsuki member disappeared from sight. "I'm afraid he has a right to be worried. I can't imagine Sakura leaving so suddenly, and without even a trace. If she was taken, they were skilled."

"You must trust that Itachi knows what is best. If anyone can find Sakura, he can."

16161616

Upon entering his room, Itachi felt the emptiness like a pain in his heart. How cold it felt without Sakura to come into his arms to greet him as she always had. It suddenly hit him hard. This was what it felt like to lose his love. A cold, empty feeling seemed to seep into every fiber of his body. If he would allow it, he could easily abandon control of his emotions.

He grabbed hold of his bedrail and bowed his head. "Sakura, Sakura, where are you, my love?" he whispered in a painful voice.

Hearing the sound of voices, Itachi straightened and turned just as Konan and Nitori entered. Soon the room was filled with many people waiting to talk to him.

"Which one of you was the last to see Sakura?" he asked, searching every face.

"I believe that may have been me," Konan said, stepping forward. "I think I was the last to speak with her."

"Did she say anything to you to indicate she was upset?" Itachi asked.

Konan met his eyes. "Yes, Itachi, she was very distressed that you had sent that woman to live with us." She cut her eyes in a glare at Koushoku's daughter.

For the first time, Itachi looked at Nitori. He had forgotten all about her! Glancing back to Konan, he looked puzzled. "Why should Sakura be upset that Nitori has come to our hideout?"

Konan took a short, deep breath. "Sakura said that she would not stay with you when you took another woman. She was very distressed, Itachi."

Itachi swung his red gaze around to Nitori. "Why would she think I was going to take another woman?"

Nitori stepped forward. Her heart was drumming at the sight of the handsome Uchiha. She was glad that the pink haired brat was gone. Now she could have Itachi all to herself. "The pink haired woman was angry that I am to be your wife. She was very unkind to me."

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "Who told Sakura that you were going to be my wife?"

Konan bowed her head. "Nitori did, my friend, but many others thought that was your intention as well."

"Why? I do not understand why Sakura would believe such a thing," his voice boomed out.

"Nitori told everyone that would give her the time of day that she was to be your wife… she also told Sakura." Konan's eyes glazed slightly, as though the strong ninja might be forcing back tears. "I did not think Sakura would run away. It is my fault she is gone."

Itachi looked back to Nitori. "Did you tell everyone that you were to be my wife?"

Nitori looked confused. "Yes, I did not know you wanted to keep it a secret. You should have told me, I wouldn't have said anything."

"She also told Sakura that you had slept with her," Konan spoke up accusingly. "Sakura was very upset when she told her she would replace her as your favorite."

Itachi's eyes seemed to burn with unleashed anger. Those who knew him well could see he was making and effort to keep his anger in check. Nitori cringed at the look he gave her. "Why did you say this to my wife?" his voice was deep and laced with anger.

"As I said, I did not…"

Itachi's eyes fell on the ringed necklace, which Nitori now wore. Reaching out, he jerked it from the woman's neck. "Where did you get this?" he hissed.

Nitori's eyes were wide with fright. "I found it where that woman had cast it aside. I did not think you would mind if I took it as my own."

"Get from my sight! I'll deal with you later," he said.

Itachi dared not allow his mind the freedom to rule his thoughts. Clasping the necklace so tightly it cut into his palm, he realized that Sakura must have run away. Did she not love him enough to wait until he came home so he could tell her the truth about Nitori? Did she love him so little that she would leave like a thief in the night?

Konan approached Itachi, holding out a letter to him. "One of my ninja said that this was left for Sakura at a nearby village. I had ordered him to do her bidding, and apparently she used him to stay informed of the outside world. We should read it to see if it will tell where she has gone." She had only just received the letter, after questioning her servant.

"It says that it is from Naruto. He says he is in trouble, and asked Sakura to meet him in the forest and bring Neji with her."

Itachi's eyes flamed and jealousy burned in his heart. Sakura had gone away with the nine tailed Jinchūriki! His heart cried out in revenge and bitterness. She _had_ betrayed him!

Looking down at the necklace, he remembered what it symbolized. She had told him not so long ago that if she ever took it off again it would mean she no longer loved him. Bitterness surrounded his heart.

"I know where Sakura has gone," Itachi whispered. "She is most likely at the closest village, the one from before. I will go there and bring her back."

Pushing past the crowd of people that had entered his quarters, Itachi went outside the hideout. Jiraiya was waiting for him.

"Are we ready to go?" the old sage asked.

"You had better keep up, old man," Itachi said, walking toward the river. "If you can't keep pace, I'll leave you behind."

Konan watched the tho men bound away into the forest, hoping they would find her the woman that was like a younger sister to her.

Itachi's eyes burned like two hot coals. He could envision Sakura in the arms of the Jinchūriki. He would kill the beast, and make Sakura pay for leaving him.

Jiraiya kept pace with the young Uchiha. He remembered another time when Sakura had run away from Itachi, and when he found her, he had been merciless. That time had almost ended in disaster.

16161616

Sakura felt wet and miserable as she was settled beneath a pine tree that provided very little shelter form the rain. Rivulets of water washed down the narrow, needle like leaves and splashed onto her face. They had been on the move for nearly two weeks, and she was soar from being carried, and the poison was taking its toll.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura could see the two men watching. The poisons effects would weaken soon, enough for her to move her limbs, though not nearly enough to escape. They allowed it to every night, long enough for her to do her personal business. Apparently neither man wanted to deal with that. As soon as she was finished, one of them would quickly administer another dose.

Once again, she wondered why Naruto had used suck forceful methods to get her to return. She granted that he knew her strengths well, and wondered if he was finally deciding to put a stop to her Akatsuki stay. Even if he had ordered the captors to be so respectful to her, it still pissed her off! She thought of how angry Itachi would be when he found out she was missing. He would probably think she had left him of her own free will.

In the past two weeks, she had had plenty of time to reflect on her plight. Now might be a good time to put some distance between herself and Itachi. Perhaps she could convince Naruto to take her to the Village of Leaven, where she could visit the Jacksons. She was still to angry and hurt to face Itachi. Let him wonder why she had left—it just didn't matter anymore.

By bringing Nitori into the hideout, Itachi had cut her free. She remembered the woman telling her that she and Itachi had already been together. It was incredibly to think of Itachi's holding Nitori in his arms and touching her the way he had once touched Sakura.

She felt her anger surface. Let Itachi have his whore! She never wanted to see him again!

In her mind, she began making plans. She had to decide what to do about her situation. There was the baby to consider. Did she have a right to deny Itachi his child? Yes, he had forfeited all his rights when he had taken another woman to his bed.

She had seen Itachi's anger directed at her really only once, and that had been the time she had run away from him. She shivered inwardly, thinking how he would react this time if he should find her.

Sakura felt her limbs tingling. The feeling was returning to them. Painfully, she sat herself up against the tree trunk as Suigetsu sat down beside her. "Miserable weather, huh?"

Sakura was in no mood to pass pleasantries with the man who had taken her away by force. She looked passed him, ignoring his presence.

"You sure are uppity, aren't you?" he said, moving closer to her.

"I have no intention of talking to you," Sakura replied, giving him her haughtiest look.

"Anyone who would give herself to a renegade as a whore has no right to think so highly of herself."

Sakura scalded him with a glance that made her green eyes sparkle. "Who do you think you are talking to me like that?" She stood up shakily and turned her back, to angry to say anything more. This man had just stepped beyond the bounds of decency, and she intended to make Naruto pay for this as soon as they reached the Village of Goudou. He was her best friend, but that friendship was being tested to the limits at the moment.

Sakura felt Suigetsu's hand on her shoulder, and she did the best she could to whirl around on him. "You would dare to touch me?" she asked through clenched teeth. Her anger soared when he reached out to touch her pink hair.

"Take your hands off me!" Sakura demanded, using her little strength to back up, only to come in contact with a tree.

"I think you owe me a little something for that hit you delivered me two weeks ago, don't you?"

Before Sakura could make her poison slowed muscles react, he reached out and pulled her against him. She looked at him unafraid, feeling only revulsion at the tooth sticking out of his mouth. When he grinned, she caught a glimpse of the rest of his sharp teeth.

"I told you to take your hands off me!"

Before either of them could move, there was a loud crack, and Suigetsu's face went slack. His body went limp and fell heavily to the ground to like motionless.

Sakura stared at the blood that trickled down Suigetsu's head and mixed with the rainwater. "Is…he…dead?" she asked.

Jugo turned to her for a moment. "No, but he should be. Are you hurt?"

Sakura placed her hands on her hips. "Why should you care? I feel sorry for the two of you. There is nowhere for you to go that you can escape Itachi's wrath!"

Jugo turned his back so Sakura couldn't see if her words had hit their mark or not. "If that's the case, we won't stay here any longer. One more week and we'll be at the Village of Goudou. You might want to do your personal business before you lose the chance."

Sakura watched the heavy rain fall to the ground. She began to wonder what would await her when she reached the village. Something wasn't right. Surely, Naruto would never have sent these two despicable men for her. Try as she might, Sakura couldn't understand what was going on. She knew it would do no good to question Jugo, because he would tell her nothing.

She felt a deep ache in her heart. In spite of her anger at Itachi, she found herself wishing he would come for her. _I need you, Itachi! _Inner Sakura cried out. _Please find me!_

TBC

**Oh, poor Naruto! He gets blamed for everything! HahahaXD**

**I hope you like this chapter! However, my sadistic side—even though I luv yall—makes me hope it left you ringing with more question! Will Itachi reach Sakura in time? Will he kill Naruto? Will Sakura and Itachi work out their problems? What about the baby? And just who is the man that is going to tempt Sakura with his soft kisses? Guess you'll just have to wait and see! R&R **


End file.
